Charge pumps are used in electronic circuits to provide voltages other than those provided by the power supply. Commonly charge pumps circuits are used in memory devices. There are two main disadvantages of using conventional charge pump circuit. One is that they have poor efficiency especially at low voltage supplies, which in most cases will not function properly. Another disadvantage is that they require large boosting capacitors due to the poor efficiency, which substantially increases the clock driver current consumption.
Thus there exists a need for a charge pump circuit that has a more efficient charge transfer.